


You and I, Together

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood Magic, M/M, Magic, Minor Injuries, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lifts the dagger but motions for Mordred’s hand. His bare skin feels cool and soft to the night air, as Merlin grips on lightly to him. “You and I will be bound together, for Arthur’s protection.”</p><p>There’s no hint of distrust in Mordred’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Merlin/Mordred, non-explicit, con only, blood bonding or magic bonding is something that can be done between warlocks."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

The plain-handled dagger glints in the moon’s light, in Merlin’s left hand.

Both men sit across each other on the forest-ground, amongst the shadows and greenery. Merlin stares over him with a stoic expression as Mordred gazes to the side, absently shouldering his cloak. No Camelot red cape this time.

There’s something  _special_  about Mordred since Merlin first laid eyes on him. His magic as a child was raw, at times wild and unpredictable. Not unlike Merlin’s own magic in his youth. But he’s  _grown_ , concentrated and practiced.

Merlin lifts the dagger but motions for Mordred’s hand. His bare skin feels cool and soft to the night air, as Merlin grips on lightly to him. 

“You and I will be bound together, for Arthur’s protection.”

There’s no hint of distrust in Mordred’s eyes.

“I know you think I mean to kill him. Maybe not now, but in the future something will change me,” he admits. Merlin frowns thoughtfully. “I know of the prophecy too, Emrys. I swear to you that I have no such inclination.”

“Prophecies are tricky.”

“So are you.”

It’s not an  _unkind_  tone, and neither is the faint of a smirk on Mordred’s face.

“No tricks this time, Mordred,” he says, lying the flat of the blade upon Mordred’s open palm. A silvery chill of metal. “Do I have your consent?”

Mordred nods, replying in honesty, “ _Always_.”

That childish sentiment weaves a heat inside Merlin, and he inhales loudly. Mordred winces only for a moment as the dagger slides across his skin, blood flowing up to the surface and running down his right hand, down his fingers.

With his uninjured hand, Mordred takes the dagger next. Blood smears to Merlin’s hand as he holds it out for Mordred’s wet grasp.

“Do I have your consent, Emrys?” 

“You do,” Merlin says quietly, eyes on the dripping blade. His magic tremors and seeks out Mordred, weaving together as well. The  _irresistible_  heat and their combined magic brings colour to Merlin’s cheeks, makes his head light.

In the pale light, he sees Mordred close his eyes, sighing dreamily. 

“ _I feel you_ ,” Mordred whispers, their bleeding hands tightly held.

Merlin feels a twin heartbeat, pulsing deep within his bones and his chest. Despite his fears and uncertainties, he welcomes it, knotting their fingers.

*


End file.
